


Soulmates

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Peter Stone has never believed in soulmates, that was until he met you.





	Soulmates

  -Before you Peter had never believed in soulmates. He had heard the term batted around in movies, had long discussions back in college with his roommate, even come across it in popular literature but it had never applied to him. He had been in love  before but nothing he could attribute to that unique bond.

    - When he first laid eyes on you it was instantaneous. He felt like he’d been struck by a lightning bolt as he drunk in the sight of you during Liv’s introductions.

    - It was your handshake that knocked him completely off kilter. He was used to firm, professional grasps, a test of wills  however you were different. To his surprise when you shook hands, your other hand came up and encased his. It was a warm gesture one that made him feel endeared.

    - He tried to push his feelings away over the months you worked together but it was useless. When you were around he felt himself smiling more, his laugh was genuine instead of polite. He looked forward to the times you would drop by his officers, to the small touches you graced him with.

    - Over time he learned that you liked to go for walks in the park nearby, that you liked the sound of the autumn leaves crunching underfoot. He came to understand that it was a cathartic experience for you, that the fresh air and the small pleasures helped you to de-stress after some of the heinous cases you endured.

    - You started to take those walks together, sharing a coffee as the two of you talked about everything except work. Peter liked these brief escapes, they gave him as much relief from a job that was threatening to consume his life.

    - Soon coffee turned to dinner. A casual meal between two colleagues who just happened to be hungry at the same time he rationalized to himself as he had suggested it.  

    - The longer he sat across from you, the more Peter realised that his attempts to deny his feelings for you were hopeless. He had fallen in love with you and he couldn’t deny it any longer.

    - It was when he helped you into your coat that he started to consider that maybe the way he felt wasn’t entirely one sided. Neither of you had been drinking so when you leaned into his personal space he knew that it was entirely your own decision. He found himself ensnared by those beautiful eyes of yours, his palms smoothing over your shoulders as he un-tucked your loose hair from the inside of your collar. That trademark smile of his danced across his handsome features as his gaze lowered to your pert lips.

    - It was you that closed the distance. Your lips caressed his, giving Peter the most tender kiss that he had ever experienced in his life. His palm came to cup the side of your face, his thumb smoothing over the blush of your cheek. He had never imagined it could be like this, that he could feel so loved and wanted.

    Soulmates…

    He understood what that meant now.

    You were his and he was yours.

    It was as simple as that.


End file.
